


The Bittering

by Gemstarzah



Series: Red Lady [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cousin Incest, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-06-29 22:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15738339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemstarzah/pseuds/Gemstarzah
Summary: For many centuries, the elves have lived in peace in Aman. Those who are across the seas have long been forgotten by many aside from the leaders of the elves. Now, darkness stirs in certain hearts, and Valinor will never be the same.Princess Nelyafinwe wants to spend time with her mate, but her father often has been in the way. Perhaps with time, things will change, and the Valar will help her get to be with the one she loves.Prince Fanarato cannot understand why his uncle dislikes his father, Arafinwe so much, not to mention the dislike of Nolofinwe. Not that he cares all that much, all he’d rather do is spend time with Nelyafinwe.





	1. A Party

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by this wonderful person: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanderFrae

It took a while after the Valar vanished from the hall once more, for the elves there to relax. Quite the tense situation had been formed while they were present, and Princess Nelyafinwe knew that it would be some time before everyone truly relaxed.

She saw her father, Feanaro standing talking with Nolofinwe, and hoped that now the Valar were gone, he would not just drop his pretenses of being apologetic. It had been Feanaro’s actions that had seen her family moving away from Tirion out to Formenos, far from the capital.

 _He had gone too far. I can only hope that now he has reconciled with Nolofinwe, that we will visit Tirion more often._ She knew how hard that move had been for her mother, after all, Nerdanel’s parents had remained in Tirion, so she had no one aside from her mate and children.

Nelyofinwe walked through the crowded hall. At times she strayed closer to where her first born but younger brother Kanofinwe stood, playing his harp. It was a beautiful melody to listen to, even if she had heard him play many times back in Formenos. That harp, however, was a different one to the one he had here. _I remember how upset he was when father said he couldn’t bring that harp with him when we left._

It was a rather beautiful one, made of white oak wood, carved quite intricately, with pale white strings. Tall though, and heavy looking, which was the reason Feanaro had stated it would remain in Tirion. Nelyofinwe knew how much her brother missed that harp when they were in Formenos, he had always loved playing it.  She also had the feeling their father had refused to let him bring it with them because it had been a gift from Arafinwe.

 _I wish he would accept the fact our uncles do want to be a part of our lives. They do not want to replace him._ She doubted that Feanaro would ever really allow that to happen. It did not help that she knew he was very much against the fact that she was interested in Findekano, who happened to be Nolofinwe’s firstborn.

“Enjoying the party?” Arms she knew well wrapped around her waist.

Nelyafinwe smiled looking up at Findekano. “Indeed Poldorea…”

The midnight haired ellon chuckled. “I do not think this is the best place to be calling me that, considering the Valar were here not long ago, and will surely be keeping an eye on us all, Nelya.”

She shrugged. “I can hardly call you Kano, since that’s my brother’s nickname.”

Findekano nodded. “I suppose that would get a little confusing if you did. I’m glad you’re having fun, even with how stressful this day has been.”

Nelyo snorted. “I think that is an understatement. Considering how much my father did not want to have to face Nolofinwe again.”

While she did not really understand the animosity between her father, and Findekano’s, she was glad that it might be at it might be at its end. The bitterness between Finwe’s many sons had gone on for far too long.

“Now at least things can relax a bit,” Findekano replied. “We might get to spend a lot more time together too.”

She shook her head. “I wouldn’t think it will relax that much. My father is very stubborn as you know.”

Nelyo looked around the hall. She could see Kanofinwe still playing his harp, with plenty of elves listening to the music nearby. Two of her other brothers could be seen talking to one of the few Vanyar in the hall. Her youngest brothers, the twins Telufinwe and Ambarussa were sitting against one of the many marble pillars, watching what was going on. _Trust those two hunters to be keeping an eye on everyone and not participating in anything._ They were strange, preferring each other’s company to anyone else’s.

Her eyes searched, looking for the one who would have been watching everything while her father apologised to Nolofinwe. She herself had not been far from her family, but she had lost sight of her grandfather after that.

“Can you see Finwe anywhere?” she asked.

Findekano looked around for a few moments. “I think I can see him over close to where your atar is. Feanaro seems to have left my atar alone for the time being.”

She nodded. “Shall we head over and have a chat to him? After all, we have a celebration to have soon, and I think they both need reminding of that before Atar ponders returning to Formenos.”

Findekano laughed. “Yes that might be for the best considering he’ll decide to leave before we have the chance to remind him, if we don’t. He might not have to leave again, but knowing him, he’d be quite happy putting distance between us again.”

Nelyo sighed. “I wish he’d be a little more accommodating, but i think that is a moot point. He’s far too interested in having things go his way, and not the way others want.”

“And what are you two talking about this time?”

Nelyo smiled at the red haired ellith who had joined them. “Oh just about reminding Atar that there is still one more celebration to attend before he chooses to go back to Fomenos, amme.”

Nerdanel chuckled. “Yes I do think Feanaro needs reminding about that. Want me to come, iel-nya?”

Nelyo considered her mother’s words. She knew that her father would not be too willing to accept what she wanted to talk to him about.

“Perhaps That would be a good idea, amme.”

Together the three elves walked toward where Findekano had seen Finwe standing with Feanaro. It took a little bit to get through all the elves in the hall but they did make it.

“Atar?” Nelyo asked.

Feanaro frowned as he turned to look at her. “Yes Nelyofinwe, What is it?”

She didn’t much like his annoyed tone but knew she couldn’t say anything about that. “We just wanted to remind you that we can’t go home yet…”

Finwe chuckled. “Indeed I was just trying to remind Feanaro about that..”

Nerdanel looked at Feanaro. “And just why are you not listening?”

Feanaro frowned. “What do you mean? There isn't anything I've been made aware of that we need to stay here for..”

“Actually there is Atar, or have you forgotten about Findekano and I?” Nelyo asked.

Feanaro looked between the two of them. “So you two won't listen to reason will you?”

“Our fea want each other,” Findekano replied calmly. “It would be wrong to ignore that, Prince Feanaro.”

Nerdanel smiled. “There can be no surer sign of this being meant to be than that, Feanaro. That was what guided us to each other after all. Nelyofinwe and Findekano might be cousins but they are not full cousins after all. Nolofinwe is only your half-brother.”

Finwe smiled. “I for one would like to see the family reunited, and what better way is there than this?”

Feanaro sighed. “I suppose you are right… We will stay until that celebration at least.”

“Thank you Atar.” Nelyo hugged him.


	2. The Rules of the Hunt

As she was about to get ready for bed, Nelyafinwe heard a knock on her guest-room door. Blinking in surprise, she walked over to see who was calling so late.

Opening it, she was surprised, one of the Vanyar stood on the other side.

“What can I do for you?” she asked.

“I apologize for bothering you so late, Princess Nelyafinwe, but I learned from my own lord that there is a special sort of hunt being prepared for. It’s mainly to involve the sons of King Finwe and their sons. Specifically those who are married, or to be married.”

Her eyes widened. “Oh? Will Findekano be participating in this?”

The ellon smiled slightly. “Only if you are willing to be a part of this. Considering the ones they will be searching for, are those they are married to, or in your case, will be married to.”

Nelyafinwe chuckled. “You can count me in. Do we get to pick the places we will hide?”

He nodded. “If you have somewhere in mind, yes.”

Nelyafinwe smiled. “I do. There is a cave, hidden under a waterfall, about an hour from the city.. Under the waterfall is a fairly large pond almost heart shaped. Findekano and I often went swimming there, when I came to visit. He knows it well.”

The Vanyarin elf nodded. “I will let my lord know about this. Someone will come for you close to dawn. Thank you for helping us out, Princess Nelyafinwe.”

She nodded. “Most welcome. I better get some sleep.”

Looked like it was going to be an early morning. She was glad that the days and nights were warm at this time of the year. Especially if she had to be out and about before dawn!

**

Morning came, and soon a knock on her door. Nelyafinwe had fortunately dressed and was ready to go, heading out the door as soon as the knock came.

“Glad to see you’re ready to go, Princess,” the elf waiting for her said.

“Aside from not having eaten, yes,” Nelyafinwe replied. “Has everyone else gathered?”

“For now no, we’re just collecting those of you who are going to participate,” the ellon replied as they walked through the hall. “All the ellyn are still asleep, they don’t know you’re already gone from the city.”

Nelyafinwe grinned. “What a shock that is going to be for those who are married, to wake up to an empty bed beside them.”

It was an amusing picture for her, and she knew her father would not be in the slightest pleased that Nerdanel was not there with him. He did not not like it when she was not still asleep when he woke, there had been more than one morning she had gotten up to find him pacing through the halls of Formenos searching for her. _He usually finds out that she meant to surprise him every time he gets like that._ One would have thought that he would learn.

Outside were four other Vanyar, and she made an effort to note the woman accomanying each one, Nerdanel she noticed first, but Fuiyaru, her brother’s mate, and Anaire, Nolofinwe’s mate, also had attendants. Unaccompanied, Earwen the golden haired daughter of King Olwe and mate of Arafinwe, and dark-haired Eldalote, the mate of Arafinwe’s second son Angarato also joined them.

“Seems a lot of us chose to be here for this,” Nerdanel commented.

“There is one more yet to come,” one of the other Vanyar replied. “Once she’s here you’ll all be able to head for your hiding places.”

It was soon apparent who was the last ellith to come out to them all. She wore pale clothing, and had long golden hair: Indis, wife of Finwe and Queen of the Noldor.

“Well this is quite the gathering,” Anaire commented, looking at them all.

“Yes it seems our mates will have their work cut out for them,” Fuiyaru added. “I wonder who will be found first and who will reach here with their mate again too. Should be quite the interesting little contest.”

Indis snorted. “I’d say that I would be shocked if any of you won, but I know Finwe will have his work cut out for him. He's not one for hunting, usually.”

Nelyafinwe chuckled. “I don't think this is the usual sort of hunt, Queen Indis. This one could be quite interesting to see who gets back first.”

The tall golden haired Elon by Indis’ side nodded, he was Ingwe’s second born son, Atteaingwe and therefore Indis’ nephew. “Indeed. This was something I planned, though I admit I was counting on all of you to be able to pull this off. Once each of you is found there is a central area that has been set up as a place to eat. It is this place that you each must reach before the others in order to win.”

“What if that hound, what if he's involved?” One of the ellith asked.

“Huan will not be involved because his master is not participating. Even were his master part of this we would not allow him. That would have been an unfair advantage if we had allowed that hound to participate.”

 _Indeed, my brother would just have him sniff out whoever he seeks,_ Nelyafinwe thought to herself. It made little sense that such an ally would be allowed into this little hunt. After all, Huan was a quite formidable tracker.

Now that they were all gathered, each of them split up to go to the places they had chosen to wait.

**

Findekano frowned as he heard that there was a hunt of some sort for him to participate. It seemed he had to go to a meeting point to find out more about it, and that he was not allowed to drop out of it. _Not that I would. That would be foolish_. Even more so, he realised when he saw the others waiting for further instructions. Finwe, Feanaro, Kanofinwe, Arafinwe, and Angarato.

“Well this is quite the gathering.”

Feanaro snorted as he looked at him. “I don’t much see the point in this.”

“The point, Prince Feanaro,” Atteaingwe stated, “Is to find your mates. They have each chosen to participate and are waiting for you each, somewhere away from the city. There is another location once you find them that you must head for, in order to have breakfast, and win the hunt. You do not have a choice in this matter as they will stay where they are until the others who do participate have finished, if you forfeit participating.”

Finwe laughed. “Well it has been a long time since we did something like this. I for one look forward to whatever challenges lay ahead.”

Atteaingwe smiled. “You will have to find several of my elves out in the woods. One of them is the one each of you need. A riddle they will ask, and if answered correctly they will give you the hiding place in another riddle. Answer wrong and they will intentionally send you the wrong way. Good luck to you all.”

Findekano nodded, mounting his horse. “Only one I’m worried about beating me is Kanofinwe considering his skill with words!”

He knew that half-cousin would be difficult to beat, being a minstrel. If anyone was clever at riddles it would be him. That half-cousin happened to be the one he got along with most, other than his feamate. This would be quite entertaining.

Kanofinwe laughed. “We’ll see, Findekano.”

 


End file.
